Zoesahnna's Constellations
by MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel
Summary: Zoesahnna has never had a chance to speak. Stuck in a wheelchair, she just wants to run and scream about all of the thoughts she has had without using that dumb old talker machine. Maybe a dream demon could grant her that wish for a small, innocent deal...if it were actually innocent.


**Sorry 'bout this hunk of story, but I have a bit of writer's block. And i thought of this while ago. **

**BTW, the girl's nama (Zoe-saw-nu. Name of this chick in my band but we call her Zoe and I really liked the name.) and she can't walk or talk.**

**Hope you like! DISCLAIMER!**

**Dipper: Um...who is this? * points to Zoesahnna***

**It's your new Mabel!**

**Dipper: What?!**

**Just joking. I wouldn't get rid of Mabel.**

**Dipper: You can't anyway.**

**Yada yada, I own nothing yada yada.**

* * *

_Tick...tick...tick...tick..._One more minute. One more minute of torture. One more minute 'til the teacher lets me free. This school is horrible! Everybody thinks I'm just another girl that is chosen last for kickball, only she never gets chosen.

_BRIIIIIIIIIIIIING!_ The bell screams in the hall, and I shove my papers in my backpack. I roll away from my desk and smile.

"Zoesahnna! Wait a second!" Miss Sirely, or Miss Sourly, yells behind me. I stop my wheelchair (**A/N She can't walk, so she has a wheelchair.)**

"I nearly forgot! Here is your little ra gdoll you made last month. Remember, you made it during math and I confiscated it?" She grins and hands it to me. I grab it from her and put on a fake grateful smile. Wheeling out of the room, I think about the summer ahead of me. Maybe...maybe I can finish my sheet music for my french horn! I had been working on it since I first started band, I couldn't wait to finish it. I watched my mother pull up at the front of the school and I scoot over to her.

"Hi sweetie! How was your day?" My mother asks me. I click the buttons on my robotic-talker on the little desk I have connecting to my wheelchair.

"**It was good. I got my rag doll** **back.**"

"Rag doll?" More clicks emanate from my machine as I type.

"** I was working on it a month**** ago,"** More clicks. "** Miss Si-re-ly confiscated it. I don't like** her." I broke up Miss Sirely's name, the computer doesn't know how to pronounce the whole thing.

"Hmm. Anyway, I have big news! We're moving!"

"**What? Why should we move, it's perfectly fine here! Shouldn't you have asked me if I was fine with the idea first?"**

"I just did! Your father got a better job at Gravity Falls." Gravity Falls? No way. My constellation guide says more stars are visible there!

"**When do we head out?"**

"Tomorrow."

* * *

**TOMORROW, TODAY.**

The wind tickles my face as I roll down my window. My father slows down at a log cabin and opens the door. I grab my guinea pigs, Pea Toe and Explosive Pancakes (**Random A/N: That was the name of the haiku I made in L.A. today)** cage and wait for my father to open the door for me to get in my wheelchair.

As soon as I got in the cabin, I shot around the house like a cheetah after its meal. Wait, I almost forgot!

"**The attic? May I go there?"**

"How?"

**"There is a ramp on the balcony of the attic. Just roll me up there and I can see it."**

"Sure. Let's go." My father wheeled me to the back of the cabin and rolled me up the ramp. I smiled as my father opened the glass slide door and pushed me in.

"**Can this be my room?"** I ask.

"What about your brother?" Dang. My brother is actually my twin, and I completely despise him. He gets all the glory while I'm stuck with my stupid wheelchair and talky-machine! He's in a baseball team, basketball, and soccer. Lucky ducky.

"**Basement room. He likes his**** privacy."** I reply. My brother walks up the ramp and smiles at me.

"Hey dad! I just unpacked everything for ya." Suck-up.

"Good for you! Would you want the basement room?" My father grins and asks.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Tyrone. Zoesahnna gets the attic." I stick my tongue out at Tyrone while he heads down the stairs. He gives a smile to me and I glare. Maybe I could explore this boring town. I rolled out the balcony and slip down the ramp. The sun was straight in the sky, directly above me. Wiping a little bit of sweat from my forehead, I wheel out to town.

"Zoesahnna! Mom said I have to go with you." Tyrone calls after me. I turn around and scowl. I can't go anywhere by myself, can I?! Tyrone holds the grippers of the wheelchair and pushes me to town.

"**I can do it.**" I snap, grabbing the wheels and forcing him to let go. He thrusts his hands up in defense. I wheel over to a run-down house and read the sign above.

MYSTERY HACK. Uh...hack? The S must have fallen off.

"I'm pretty sure that's a museum. Wanna check?" I nod softly and we head to the house. Opening the door, I shove my wheelchair through. Not easy. A boy with chocolate brown hair reads a crimson red book at the register. A girl, looking almost like him, was spinning on a rather large globe.

"**Do you have a town map?"** I type, causing the boy to jerk his head up and fall backwards.

"Ha,ha! Dipstick, get up! I'm Mabel!" The girl grins, braces glimmering in the light bulb's shine. She wore a blue sweater with a star on it, and a black sweater.

"**I am Zoesahnna Stewarts. Again, do you have a town map?"**I ask for a second time. The boy, Dipstick (?) hands me a small, folded pamphlet. I grab it softly and open the paper up.

"**Tyrone, they have a library and a sports**** center."** I type, receiving a bright grin from Tyrone.

"Your name is Tyrone?" Dipstick (Again, ?) asks curiously. Tyrone nods and scratches his head.

"I'm Dipper. Nice to meet you." He says rather flatly, which I did not appreciate. Maybe he was wondering why I was in a wheelchair and using a machine to talk. I'd rather not say it. Too sad and stuff like that, you know what I mean?

"So...what brings you here?" Dipper questions.

**"We moved from Newport News, Virginia to here. Newport News is way better, and there are way more people than this little town." ** The four of us continue chatting until it was time for the Shack to close.

* * *

I hope that wad fine enough for all you picky readers out there! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE, AND DONT COMMENT IF YOU DONT LIKE THIS. I dont like it. Until next time!

~MuffinDino the Chocolate Rebel.


End file.
